


Perdition

by Caidy



Series: L'Arène [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Beer, Blood, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nicknames, No Slash, alternative universe, and dark alley, sort of parallel with the beginning of season 4
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:36:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1598510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caidy/pseuds/Caidy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dean ne réponds pas. Il connaît la légende de l’ange gardien, comme tous les combattants réguliers de l’arène. Le type rafistole et recoud dans le secteur depuis une éternité, dit-on, et comme il ne donne jamais le même nom à ses patients d’une nuit, on lui a attribué un surnom cohérent. Paraît qu’il a sauvé plus de vies que n’importe qui ici. Paraît qu’il le fait gratuitement, par une saloperie de bonté de cœur."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perdition

**Author's Note:**

> Ne demandez pas d'où l'idée a bien pu venir, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.  
> Le tumblr (tout propre tout neuf) au passage : devaislinger.tumblr.com

L’arène est immense et toute petite. L’arène est remplie de gens et de cris et d’odeurs d’alcool et de tabac, de filles aux cheveux teints dont les jeans serrés redessinent les courbes de leurs jambes, de mecs aux regards fous et aux t-shirts tâchés de bière, de rage et d’impatience, fiévreuse, comme un insecte qui se glisse sous la peau et dévore les organes. On échange du fric et des faveurs, on fait du sexe une monnaie d'échange et de la fortune un désir charnel. Les limites sont repoussées si loin que tout le monde les a oubliées – si elles ont un jour existé, ici c’est une légende, ici il n’y a ni règle ni loi. C’est le jeu qui dicte l’ersatz d’ordre, et le jeu c’est : quelqu’un descend dans la fosse, quelqu’un siffle, on se provoque, on se vante, quelqu’un d’autre descend, on se bat, on hurle, on gagne, on perd. Parfois même on y meurt, et le nom du cadavre ira rejoindre le mur des sacrifiés à la cause de la démesure du combat de rue.

L’arène. L’arène et la fosse en son cœur, puante de sang et de sueur. Il faut sauter à pieds joints pour y descendre. Il faut se jeter sans avoir peur, se jeter sans avoir mal, réalisé ce qu’on risque à offrir son corps aux aboiements du public en délire et à l’inconnu face à soi. Les tribunes sont bondées et le seront toujours, aussi longtemps que quelques êtres trop fous ou trop fiers joueront à la guerre. Les preneurs de paris enverront les gamins de leurs gamins à la fac, et précipiteront quelques nez et côtes cassées s’ils jugent l’enthousiasme trop fade, les regards trop lucides. Les combattants ne font pas partie de ces gens qui regrettent. Les combattants n’en voudront à personne sinon la malchance, Dieu, Allah, l’échelle sous laquelle ils sont passés ce matin.

Il y a du respect derrière ce bordel. Dean est resté pour ce respect – après être venu pour le fic, il y a un million d’années. Dean descend souvent dans la fosse, connaît chaque fissure et chaque parade, maîtrise le combat à mains nues comme d’autres maitrisent la poésie en alexandrins. Son surnom ici est _Winchester_ , comme le fusil, parce qu’il a dans le mouvement de ses bras une précision démente, sniper sans gâchette, perché très haut depuis les profondeurs de la fosse. Il a un crucifix tatoué dans la nuque, tout en noir. Il a des lèvres de gonzesse figées dans un pli joyeux, à croire que son sourire s’est fait parodie au fil du temps. Il a ce truc dans les yeux, cette lueur morte des gens qui ont vu trop et pas assez, qui attende le meilleur à venir sans vraiment espérer.

Dean perd, ça arrive. Il se fait casser la gueule par une fille mi-humaine, mi-animale cette nuit-là, une blonde sauvage avec une cicatrice sur la joue. Elle pare lamentablement mais encaisse magnifiquement, met une puissance dans ses poings qui laisse Dean sur le cul, littéralement. Il crache du sang sur le béton, et dans la petite flaque rouge en forme de soleil, il trouve une moitié de molaire jaunâtre. Puis il jure, _putain de salope de vierge Marie_ , parce qu’il a déjà perdu une dent ce mois-ci et qu’il veut pas finir sa vie en bouffant de la purée. Seulement il a pas le temps de lever le bras pour demander l’arrêt du massacre, la fille lui flanque un coup de pied dans les couilles et Dean hurle avant de gueuler _Lovecraft_ – c’est le cessez-le-feu local, ridicule mais efficace. C’est un peu tard pour s’en tirer avec ce qu’il reste de sa dignité, son corps brûle et ses muscles protestent, mais au moins il pourra vomir sa douleur dehors.

Il agrippe le premier bras tendu vers lui et remonte les parois poisseuses de la fosse. C’est une latino en minijupe qui l’a aidé à se hisser, et il l’embrasse au coin des lèvres en remerciement. Elle rigole, tourne la tête et lui colle une main au cul. Dean adore les filles qui viennent ici. Il a autant baisé dans l’arène que combattu dans la fosse, en gagnant comme en perdant. Mais cette nuit il est trop crevé et il a au moins deux côtes fêlées, alors il se trace un chemin dans la foule hystérique, en attente qu’un nouvel adversaire pour la gonzesse sauvage. Il effleure des peaux et des fringues et des cheveux, se nourrit des cris gutturaux et des parfums fleuris teintés de tequila, attrape une bouteille de bière entamée par coup de chance et écrase un ou deux orteils. Il file entre les preneurs de paris et les parieurs, va tout droit jusqu’à la lumière, ne se retourne jamais. Il est dehors et il respire, le froid gifle sa chair en feu et son adrénaline est en chute libre.

Dean boit une gorgée de bière, essuie un peu de sang et de crasse sur ses avant-bras. Il est en petits morceaux mais au moins il est vivant. Puis il commence à étirer ses bras et se rend compte qu’il n’y a pas que le tissu de son t-shirt qu’il a déchiré, que la peau est méchamment entaillée de l’épaule à l’omoplate.

-Et merde, siffle-t-il entre les dents qu’il lui reste.

Il essaie de se souvenir s’il a de quoi se recoudre chez lui – du fil dentaire, un bout d’aiguille, un fond de whisky – ne sait plus. Tant pis, il se débrouillera comme il peut. Avec la démarche d’un vieillard et l’esprit embrumé d’un ado sous acide, Dean se traîne jusqu’à sa bagnole, alternant inspirations soignées et gorgées de bière tiède. Il a la sensation hilarante de balader derrière-lui son propre cadavre, lourd tel un putain d’âne mort, et il ne sait même pas d’où vient cette expression ridicule.

-Bah t’es joliment amoché, Winchester. Tu vas pas aller bien loin dans cet état.

Dean est tenté de l’ignorer pendant un moment, seulement la fille est sur son chemin maintenant et il sent qu’il va se casser la gueule s’il lâche le mur pour la contourner. Du coup il s’y affale à demi, lui adresse un sourire en coin et attend sa proposition – il connaît le peuple de la rue, et tout le monde a toujours des tas de trucs à vendre et encore plus à acheter.

-L’ange gardien est dans le coin, avance-t-elle.

Elle est jeune, fringuée de cuir et de clous, avec des cheveux bouclés en vrac et des yeux perçants cernés de crayon rouge. Elle est canon si on aime le genre. Dean ne l’a jamais vue dans l’arène, mais elle l’a déjà vu se battre, apparemment.

-L’ange gardien, hein ?

-Ouais. T’es chanceux, Winchester.

Dean ne répond pas. Il connaît la légende de l’ange gardien, comme tous les combattants réguliers de l’arène. Le type rafistole et recoud dans le secteur depuis une éternité, dit-on, et comme il ne donne jamais le même nom à ses patients d’une nuit, on lui a attribué un surnom cohérent. Paraît qu’il a sauvé plus de vies que n’importe qui ici. Paraît qu’il le fait gratuitement, par une saloperie de bonté de cœur. Paraît qu’il était un médecin brillant avant de faire une erreur fatale. Paraît qu’il est beau comme un diable et qu’il ne ment jamais.

Paraît que l’humanité est belle et que le ciel est bleu.

-Il existe vraiment, alors ?

La fille sourit, et c’est le genre de sourire qui doit faire pleurer les enfants.

-Je squatte la banquette arrière de sa bagnole dégueulasse, bien sûr qu’il existe. Bouge ton cul, Winchester, tu vas crever si t’attends trop longtemps.

Dean la suit à regret, marmonnant entre ses dents restantes que _de toute façon on va tous crever un jour_. La fille, qui se présente comme _Meg_ , le balade allègrement jusqu’à une ruelle aux murs de brique rouge, coincée entre un bar bondé et un immeuble en ruines. Une Lincoln Continental beige est garée le long du mur, luisante sous les lumières maladives des lampadaires publiques. Un filet de jazz noir américain s’échappe d’une portière ouverte. Le type assis à l’intérieur est à moitié avachi, vêtu d’un trenchcoat assorti à la carrosserie de la caisse, d’un costard froissé et d’un t-shirt déchiré au col. L’ombre qui bouffe son visage laisse percer un regard bleu océan qui secoue Dean à la verticale, façon décharge électrique et seau d’eau glacé balancé en pleine gueule.

A croire que la rue est peuplée de créatures venues d’autres univers, celles qui rampent dans les ténèbres et dévorent les âmes imprudentes. Mais Dean s’en fout, Dean mène son existence avec la conviction qu’il a autant de vies en stock qu’un chat, c’est pas une paire de prunelles plus fascinantes que la moyenne qui va l’arrêter. Puis son t-shirt imbibé de sang colle à sa peau et il déteste ça.

-Comment je dois t’appeler, alors ? lâche-t-il quand Meg ouvre la portière arrière avant de mimer une révérence.

Il s’exécute et s’assoit, arrachant un gémissement plaintif au cuir usé. L’ange est dans son champ de vision, brusquement, et répond d’une voix monocorde et monotone :

-Castiel.

-Castiel, répète prudemment Dean. Putain de salope de vierge Marie. Quitte à changer de nom à chaque fois, tu pourrais pas choisir un truc prononçable ?

L’ange penche la tête, l’air attentif. Il a un visage très neutre, carré, jeune et vieux.

-Comment ça ?

-Je sais pas, _Jimmy_? T’as une tronche à t’appeler _Jimmy_.

Il entend Meg rire, plus loin.

-Il a un truc pour les prénoms en _C_ , je crois, lance-t-elle. Il les a tous faits ce mois-ci.

Elle tend à Castiel un sac en cuir brun et va se vautrer à l’avant de la Lincoln, attrapant un magazine people posé sur le siège conducteur.

-Le docteur va vous recevoir, Winchester, chantonne-t-elle.

Dean roule des yeux et se renfonce dans la banquette arrière. Il regarde l’ange se mettre au travail, extirper aiguille et désinfectant du sac, puis ses mains immaculées déchirent ce qu’il reste de son t-shirt et s’attaquent à la plaie.

-Ne bouge pas, demande-t-il d’une voix distraite.

La peau cachée sous le sang qu’il nettoie est pâle, translucide même, et Dean pourrait compter chaque veine et chaque artère qui redessine son corps en bleu et vert. Il y a une délicatesse brutale dans la manière avec laquelle Castiel suture, et à chaque fois que l’aiguille s’enfonce dans les chairs, Dean grince des dents. Ça fait aussi mal que lorsqu’il s’en occupe lui-même, mais au moins ça tiendra. Enfin il l’espère. Il aurait dû se douter qu’il n’y avait pas de miracles ici-bas, pas pour les gens comme lui. Mais l’ange ne s’arrête pas à son épaule. Il essuie ses mains dégueulasses sur son t-shirt autrefois blanc, tâte ses flancs couverts de cicatrices et de tatouages étriqués de ses doigts experts et remonte jusqu’à son visage.

Dean se sent nu. Dean se sent scruté et violé, parce qu’on ne l’a pas touché si simplement depuis des siècles, parce que les seuls contacts qu’il reçoit sont sexuels, meurtriers, les deux. Seulement il n’a pas la force de le repousser, et il ferme les yeux quand Castiel effleure les ecchymoses naissantes et murmure entre ses lèvres des _pas cassé_ , _cicatrisera tout seul_ , _Meg est-ce qu’on a encore de la glace_. Puis il lave chaque de ses égratignures les plus infimes, comme d’autres baptisent des nouveau-nés, colle un sac en plastique rempli de glaçons contre sa joue droite et se redresse. Il sourit, presque, quand Dean finit par le regarder.

-J’espère au moins que tu as gagné, murmure l’ange.

-Au début, ouais.

Castiel roule des yeux. Ça le rend plus humain, décide Dean.

-Ange gardien, dit-il sans raison.

-J’ai toujours trouvé ce surnom prétentieux.

-Ce sera _Cas_ , alors.

Il acquiesce, puis Meg l’appelle plus loin et il disparaît. Dean reste assis un moment, pensif. Et après que Cas lui ait souhaité de ne pas mourir trop vite, et Meg de laisser un pourboire, Dean reprend sa route. Il pense aux petits détails bizarres qui rendent une vie un peu plus tolérable, un peu moins insupportable. Dean se sent guéri, entier, purifié.

Dean se sent sauvé.


End file.
